


The Relationship Agreement

by Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, obsessed with the calendar and the relationship agreement with his partners, who after returning home from a long business trip is tempted to break the relationship agreement guidelines.





	The Relationship Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amairylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/gifts).



> Hi Masha!  
> I hope you enjoy this work and had a great read. This was my first time writing a Poly fic and I had such a fun time writing it. 
> 
> Also, want to give a special thanks to @fortheloveofb, with her eagle eye edits, being so patient and kind with this fic. Thank you!

The relationship agreement between Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Oikawa Tooru. These rules must follow these specific guidelines for their relationship:

Everyone must be present on the days that scheduled for the four of them.

1.   If you are on a business trip, the person aligned with your date night must take you to the airport or pick you up.  
          A) If it is the night that is all four of you than the rest must go with them.  
          B) If sick, the person you are on date night with must take care of you. If it is the case that it's the night of the four, you are in luck, and all will take care of you.                 
          C) The person that you are on date night with is the responsible partner.  
          D) If anyone asks about our relationship, we speak the truth.

2.   For Holiday parties, please see rule 1-D.  
3.   For Family gatherings, please see rule 1-D.  
4.   For any social functions, 1-D.  
5.   If old friends are visiting, discuss with everyone so all could make arrangements.  
6.   Sunday is neighborhood volleyball association night. If you cannot make it for business and sickness, sucks to be you, and rule 1-C would not be implemented.  
7.   Chores are done based on personal preference.  
8.   All communications with the four must be open, honest, and respectful.  
9.   We do not miss major romantic holidays together and celebrate it with a bang.  


 Sugawara believes that these rules, or Partnership Agreement, is scared and these rules may not be broken. The rules were created years ago to help the four of them to navigate this new relationship and it still holds true to the present.

  
  
  
                                                                            

* * *

   
Sugawara shifts in his cramped plane seat. He wants to sigh, but holds it in. There is no time to sigh. His last minute business trip is over, and he is finally returning home on a Wednesday night. Sugawara knows he deserves a long break after what happened.

The airline that he heads public relations for allowed two unauthorized people to board a plane. They were a well-known singer and his wife, and, of course, they were tweeting about it. The good news is that his subordinate saw the tweets before it went too viral. Their company didn't have the luck to tame the tweets, because the singer fans saw it and made fun of the airline. People picked up on the tweet, and questioned the airline's motto of being attention to detail. They had to counter it, and fix their image. Sugawara traveled across Japan to go on interview shows and discuss the incident. The only silver lining was that the singer and his wife had good humor, but the damage was done.  On top of that, he worried about their online campaign, and how that mishap might impact it. This was tame, but he wasn't pleased with it at all.

Sugawara reaches for his planner. He gets teased that he still uses a paper planner, but he uses it to write out his schedule.  It gives him some sense of control. He flips to the current week. He left on Monday, so that canceled the four prepared meal with Tooru, Hajime, and Daichi. He had looked forward to ramen night with them. Tuesday, he missed the bowling league with Daichi. Wednesday, all four of them were supposed to go to the gym, but missed that date too. Sugawara sighs, leaning back to relax and close his eyes. He loves his three boyfriends with all his heart, but he is exhausted. He can picture their disappointed faces that all he can manage is kiss them and nothing else.  It was a rough three days of nothing but taking out suppliers to drink, eating with them, and, of course, a lot of kissing their asses. When all that was over by early evening and was rushed to the airport and he didn't have a chance to eat at the airport. There was a stupid sweet fair, and the only restaurant that was not participating in that festival was, of course, at the opposite end of the terminal. Sugawara wouldn’t have had enough time to order and eat. Sugawara is hungry, exhausted, and tired. His stomach rumbles. He hopes that Iwaizumi will feed him some excellent food when he gets home. Oikawa can do his nails, and massage his fingers. Daichi can give him a full-body massage. ‘Yes, that would be lovely,’ he thinks. Some peace and quiet. Sugawara smiles and thinks about the beautiful, warm, and soft bed with his partners.

He cracks open his eye, and looks down at the schedule to see whose turn it is to cook tonight. Sugawara dreads, wishing that it would not be him, and open his eye.  He sees his own name and curses. He doesn’t want to cook. He has no idea what’s in the refrigerator. He hopes there is something to pop into the microwave or the oven, or that he can fix them kimchi and rice. But he can imagine Tooru's devastated face. He cracks a small smile. Then, he thinks about Hajime’'s lecture about a healthy, nutritional meal. Sugawara thinks Hajime’s profession as a physical therapist for athletes sometimes doesn't come in handy. Daichi should be on his side about this, but, knowing Daichi, he will laugh and say that Sugawara eats too much spicy food, and that he should scale back. He misses them.

Sugawara will think about dinner tonight, later. His mind takes him back to work, and he shudders. Tomorrow, Sugawara needs to write many reports to inform to his bosses all the details that went to rectify the mishap. He wants to concentrate his energy on their SNS campaign. It is a celebration on the opening of a new international direct flight between Tokyo and Ankara. They are giving out a free pair of tickets flying out of Tokyo to a city of the winner’s choice to Turkey for the person who comes up with a slogan for the campaign. The process is pretty simple: people post their slogan ideas on the company’s Facebook page. Then, members of the marketing teams pick their top five choices, and put it up for a vote to their followers to select the best slogan. And, of course, his company will give the winner a treatment befit for a king. All is going smooth, and they are in the midst of the voting process, which will close at the end of next week. Being busy is an understatement. There is a lot to do the moment he lands. He has to pick up on their schedule, and those are as equally sacred as the agreement that they wrote up.

Sugawara waits and thinks that it is why he needs to make an excuse for his brain. He leans back, and hopes that he can fall asleep for just a little while—but life is not kind that way. There is an announcement from the captain, "Folks, we put on the fasten your seat belt sign, folks, please kindly return to your seat, and be ready to descend." Sugawara groans and buries his head in his hands. He didn't have a chance to sleep on his flight back.

 As soon as the plane lands, he instantly boots his cell phone, and hopes there are no work messages. He wishes there were messages from either Oikawa, Daichi, or Iwaizumi saying that they are on their way to pick him up. He thinks it would be caring for them to cook dinner without him, and have a meal he can pop into the microwave. No, he didn't receive any messages from his loved ones, but he did receive a voicemail from his boss. He closes his eyes and breathes for a second. He clicks the play button, Sugawara inwardly begs that his boss will say he deserves a day off, and will not have to go into the office tomorrow. Life is not that sweet. He gets off the plane as he listens to the message.

 "Sugawara-kun, there’s good news, and bad news," Sugawara thinks that when anyone begins a sentence like that, there is hardly any good news. Nevertheless, Sugawara holds his breath and listens, "The good news is that we managed to minimize the damage of the plane incident. The bad news is that we made a mistake in our other SNS campaign." Sugawara groans as the message continues, "The mistake is someone managed to hack into our site and change the votes. Could you come in early tomorrow morning, and see if it can be fixed?"

 Sugawara wants to go down to his knees, curl up in the fetal position, and cry. Nevertheless, he doesn't crumble, he just heads toward the airport exit, and hopes they’re there waiting for him. When he does arrive at pick up, there are no signs. He’s irritated. Then, a message does finally come; it says ‘running a bit late. be there in a few at the exit.’ It’s a text from Iwaizumi, and Sugawara sighs in relief. He looks up, searching for a silver Toyota, but, of course, it doesn’t appear, though he was hoping the text was delayed. He sighs and decides that he should reply to his boss with a simple message that he would be there early, and figure out a solution. Sugawara hopes that they won't have to re-do the voting again. He doesn't want to put this project behind schedule, because the company wants to do a give-away for the celebratory first flight. The merchandise will have their slogan on it. People can keep it as a collector's item. Sugawara contacts the only IT person he trusts, Kenma, to see to the situation. And, hopefully, he will get some sort of update. He sends it off, and waits patiently.

He looks around after a few seconds, and sees the silver Toyota driving up to the curb. Sugawara thinks that it is the first miracle of the day, for the car to arrive at the curb. He waves as he goes to the car. As he suspected, it’s Daichi who is driving, Tooru in the front seat waving at him, and Hajime in the back. Daichi smiles and pops open the trunk. Sugawara quickly puts away his luggage, and enters the other side of the car next to Hajime.

Sugawara sighs, and leans against Hajime’s shoulder. He has such lovely shoulders: reliable, stable, and protective. Sugawara closes his eyes for a second, and again Sugawara’s phone buzzes in his hand. He gives it a death glare.

"Going to answer that?" Hajime asks in light-hearted voice.

Sugawara groans. Daichi chuckles lightly, "You are in demand, aren't you?"

"Suga-chan, you could turn off the phone," Tooru pips in with his two cents.

Sugawara checks who it’s from. It’s from his boss, again. He slides the phone to answer, and puts it to his ear, "Hello Mr. Suzuki. Yes, yes, I received your message. Yes, I did follow up with the IT department, and I’ll come in early tomorrow. Don't worry, everything will be taken care of."

Sugawara shut off his phone, and resisted the urge to throw it out of the car window to have it crumbled into millions of pieces. He’s exhausted and tired.

"So, your boss giving you troubles again?" Hajime asked, tucking his arms around Sugawara's hip and moving him closer. Sugawara sighs in contentment. He doesn't know how Iwaizumi does it, but being in his arms is tremendously relaxing in itself.

"You wouldn't believe it! First, this, and now our SNS campaign might be pushed back because there was someone who managed to hack into the online polls! It's frustrating!"

Daichi said, "So, I am assuming that you are not going to be able to relax anytime soon?"

"Relaxation? What's that?" Sugawara says, only halfway joking.

"Oh, poor Suga-chan. It's sad that you missed such a beautiful show at the gym today." Tooru has a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi shouts from the back as he continues rubbing circles behind Sugawara's back.

"What happened?" Sugawara asks, forming a genuine smile for the first time today.

"Well, for some reason Daichi-kun and Iwa-chan got into a competition over who can do the most reps of pull-ups. There was a big uproar at the gym when they got past 150 reps. Here’s a video of it." Oikawa hands his phone to Sugawara. Daichi tries to block Oikawa, but it’s too late. He continues, "Daichi-kun, you need to keep two hands on the wheel. We don't want to die."

Sugawara swears he hears Daichi growl a little, and, in glee, accepts the phone form Oikawa, and presses play. He can't help but smile when he sees the arms and smooth back muscles of his boyfriends. There were cheers from the spectators, but before he can hear the ending Iwaizumi plucks the phone out of his grasp and tucks it into his pocket.

"Thanks, Hajime," Daichi says. Hajime nods.

"Okay, you got me curious! What was that about?"

"Well, as sweet as always Daichi-kun wanted the backseat time with you, and thought it would make the most sense, since you had to cancel your date with him. Iwa-chan said no, since he wanted time with you. So, the loser had to drive you home."

"And the thought of me getting the front seat never crossed your mind?" Sugawara asks, but he looks at Hajime, whose ear tips are red. ‘He’s cute when he gets shy like that,’ Sugawara thinks to himself, leaning over to give Hajime a kiss on the cheek and a whispered  thank you. After that, he reaches out his hand, and rubs Daichi's shoulder. Daichi squeezes his hand before returning it to the wheel. He also sees Tooru give a small pout, and Sugawara always thinks it’s cute when Tooru pouts. He will never say that out loud, because the result would have Tooru sulking more, thinking that would be extra cute, and stroking his ego. He reaches the hand that was holding Daichi’s, and places it on Tooru’'s arm.

Tooru acknowledges the touch on his arm, and speaks, "Of course not. I called shotgun first, and I’ll get it, of course. It makes the most sense."

"I don't think texting the two of us and saying shotgun counts," Daichi says as he turns onto the highway.

"It makes the perfect sense. If you think about it, why wouldn't it?. I can help you navigate, and, more importantly, I'm going to have my date night with Suga-chan tomorrow, so I can have more time with him then."

Sugawara tenses up, thinking that he needs to confess now, and it's better late than never, "Yeah, about that."

Tooru head turns around in frustration, "Don't tell me. You are going to have to work super late because of your boss?"

"I might have to. I need to go to work early tomorrow, write a bunch of reports—on top of our normal workload. It’s going to be difficult when I get off from work."

"But we were going to pretend to be a sexy bodybuilder and a hot CEO. We meet at the un-assuming rotating sushi-bar, flirt, and then have a wild night."

He sees Hajime give a quick pinch to Oikawa, making him yelp. Sugawara thinks it’s strange when he hears Oikawa mutter ‘I know, I know tomorrow is different,’ and ‘stop being mean, Iwa-chan.’ He’s about to ask, but decides against it when Iwaizumi looks down at Sugawara with a questioning gaze, "What type of things do you guys do on your dates?"

Tooru defends, "We do innocent things! But we haven't roleplayed for a long time, I thought..." Tooru pouts again. Sugawara does feel bad, and thought it would have been fun to do that with Tooru—but work is work.

Daichi takes his hand off the wheel to pat Oikawa's thigh, "You know the rules Tooru."

"But!" Oikawa protests.

"Don't you forget that you are a nationally ranked volleyball player! What if someone recognizes you and gives all of us a scandal?" Iwaizumi asks logically.

"But it’s fun!" Oikawa says back to Hajime and Daichi, "And you agree; right, Suga-chan?"

It is true. Suga replies, "Yes it’s fun." It is exciting to do these little bit more dangerous activities with  Tooru; it gives them a thrill, and makes it more fun for the both of them. It doesn't bother him that much if the gossip papers follow them. He can laugh it off, and not worry as much about it. Well, it would make a big surprise for his company, but he can smooth things over quickly—he works in PR, after all.

"Well, maybe Hajime and I should do something similar," Daichi says in his joking voice. Iwaizumi stammers, and Oikawa and Sugawara laugh at their boyfriend's expression. He is charming, too, when he starts to blush around like that, but he sees Iwaizumi kick Oikawa's seat again.

"Mean, Iwa-chan! That’s unfair, why don't Daichi and Suga-chan get the same treatment?"

"Daichi is driving, Suga had a long business trip, and you are acting like that for attention," Hajime counters.

They are about to do their bickering, which, Sugawara and Daichi meet gazes in the mirror, is also a sign of them flirting. It never gets too horrible, but they know that's how those two tease, and leave it at that. Then, Sugawara's stomach starts to growl, and now it’s Sugawara’s turn to be embarrassed.

"You didn't eat?" Hajime asks.

"Yeah, didn't have a chance to eat anything at the airports, or on the plane ride, except for a small amount of snacks."

"We wish you would have told us. There aren't much leftovers, but we can go to a convenience store to grab a bento," Daichi suggests.

"That's fine. Anything with food sounds amazing. But how was your guys day?"

"Practice was fine," Oikawa says nonchalantly.

"Nothing to report on the sports news side," Daichi said, the sportscaster of the local news.

"All the patients were well-behaved today." Iwaizumi shrugs.

"Lucky, you guys, had a such an easy week," Sugawara says.

"Your turn is coming soon enough." Daichi jokes, "Besides, you know I’ll be busy next month during the start of baseball season."

"I hate baseball! Why does baseball get more attention than volleyball?" Tooru leans back on his seat. The rest of the carmates also agree to that, baseball is fun, but volleyball is more fun, that's for sure.

The rest of the ride was smooth. The four of them discussed their week, how things went, things about their work, and about life in general. For dinner, they agreed to go to the closest convenience store and get a bento. And, of course, the only thing that was available was a non-spicy, but more sweet, egg omelette bento with the smallest fish. He shakes his head as he walks to the register. It really isn’t his day today.

When they arrive back home, Sugawara flops down to the table—barely participating in their conversation—and half-heartedly tries to stay awake. He tugs himself towards the bath and takes a quick one, before finally diving into their large bed. Sugawara falls fast asleep. There are slight rustlings he hears, but he dismisses it as Oikawa, Daichi, and Iwaizumi cleaning up after him. He has such kind boyfriends; he should give them thanks, but again, later on, he will.

Sugawara wakes up the next morning, detangling himself from the comfort of his boyfriends’ arms and legs to get ready for work. When he goes into the living room, his eyes bulge out. There are many red balloons strewn around their living room. He sees red roses in vases, and cookies in heart shapes decorated on the table. Sugawara blinks wondering how cupid threw up Valentine’s Day materials all over their apartment. He shakes his head thinking that it is too early for this, and quickly grabbing a cookie and his coffee before heading out the door.

Sugawara remembers that it could very well be Valentine’s day. ‘When did that happen?’ He asks himself carefully. Sugawara cannot mess up on the dates, he checks and doubles checks that today is Friday. Then, it dawned on him that he didn't confirm the date. He descends down the subway steps, and sees the advertisements of Valentine’s day.  Sugawara catches the train, and, luckily, it’s before the rush hour, so there are empty seats for him to sit down. He opens his suitcase and flips open his calendar, checking his phone to make sure the dates match. His face drains into white. Yes, there it Is. Today is Valentine’s day. Sugawara's brain races. He didn't give them anything. He swears he only had a few more days, or something. How could he forget about Valentine's day? He is usually good at buying their gifts early, and wrapping each one to look beautiful. Sugawara starts to chew the inside of his lip. He knows he should be calm, and try to assess the situation. Then, a bad thought passes through, ‘What if I break the rules just this once?’ He shakes his head. He knows that their guideline were implemented for a reason, and should not be broken lightly. Sugawara reasons that St. Valentine is a dead guy. When did it become about chocolates and buying gifts? Also, this is Japan! Last time he checked, in Japan it’s the girls who bring the chocolates, not the guy. So, why do they need to celebrate Valentine’s Day, since all of his partners are men? Then, his mind flashes images of their previous Valentine’s Day, and how happy they were. Sugawara reasons with himself; he should stop worrying about it. ‘It's not like it’s anything special,’ Sugawara thinks for a second. His phone buzzes, it’s a message from Hanamaki.

**Hanamaki:** Hey, so I assume you called the boss already?  
**Suga:** You have no idea. I leave for one day handling one emergency, now another one. What happened while I was gone?  
**Hanamaki:** The good news is that Kenma will be there early this morning to help us.  
**Suga:** How did you manage that?  
**Hanamaki:** I have my methods.  
**Suga:** You didn't scare Hinata, who in turn begged Kenma to help, right?  
**Hanamaki:** I do no such things.  
**Suga:** Hanamaki!  
**Hanamaki:** Man, I swear you spoke to me in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's voice. I guess couples that stay together so long.  
**Suga:** Get to the point.  
**Hanamaki:** Fine. I promised Hinata that for the next volleyball association game he could use Oikawa as a setter as long as he wants to.  
**Suga:** Have fun telling him that.  
**Hanamaki:** That's why you can do it. Kenma will be waiting for us at his desk around 7:30.

Sugawara checks his watch, and it says 7:15.  ‘Great,’ he thinks. He will be arriving in five minutes, and can get food later on. He hopes that this is fixed, and fast.

He and Hanamaki lean over Kenma at the man’s desk as he works his magic. Kenma finishes typing, and sits back.

"I managed to reset everything to zero, restart the polls, and, of course, add higher security."

"That's a lot more than I anticipated you to do, Kenma." Sugawara is impressed.

"Hanamaki-san said that he will buy Shouyou and I a whole apple pie at the new bakery," Kenma says as he finishes typing up the last few words.

"I can’t believe you bribed him to work on our project first?" Sugawara turns his eyes toward Hanamaki.

"Whatever needs to be done to grease the wheels. I want to go home and see Matsukawa at a reasonable time, thank you very much."

"Is everyone celebrating Valentine’s day this year, or something?" Sugawara mutters, but when he sees Kenma and Hanamaki’s shocked eyes on him, he knows he said those words a little bit too loud. Sugawara tries to make-up and control the damage; he speaks the first thing that comes to mind, "I think it’s great that everyone found love!"

"It has been the same for three years," Kenma states.

"Or is that code that Sugawara has some trouble in paradise?" Hanamaki teases.

Sugawara doesn't want to admit the truth about the scary thought he had this morning on the train. He’s allowed to have moments of weakness, right? Granted, it was he that created those rules, and the agreements, but that doesn't make him a complete hypocrite, right? He coughs and looks at Kenma, "Anyway, is there any chance we can recoup the data on those people who already voted?"

Kenma shakes his head. He knows that Kenma is honest about it, and Sugawara curses, in his head this time, and makes sure not to spill it out. Hanamaki stands up straight, and crosses his arms over his chest as he asks Sugawara, "So, what do you suggest?"

Sugawara sighs and says, "We will have to re-run the votes. We will run the campaign for two extra days. We need to call our vendors and see if it’s possible to have everything done in 28 days, instead of 30 days. If it is possible, we will re-run the votes, and give a two-day extension. We will post another round of apology statuses on all our media platforms—make sure it's protected. We need you and Akaashi's dry sense of humor responding to them." Matsukawa does a salute before leaving, and Sugawara sighs again. He hopes that this will work out in the end. He’s about to leave when he feels a small tug on his sleeves. Sugawara looks down to see Kenma with his eyes wide, almost looking like a lost, pleading, little cat. Sugawara knows there is only one thing in the world that could make Kenma like this. Sugawara reassures him, "Don't worry, whatever you planned with Hinata tonight will be great."

Kenma lets go of Sugawara and mutters a small thank you before quickly turning to begin working on the other projects that he has. Sugawara smiles and starts to head upstairs to work with his group, and face his boss. He sighs. First, he has to figure out how much longer until he can finish up his work, and then find something, anything, that he can get as gifts for his partners. He wants to be home at a reasonable time. He can only hope that by the time it’s his lunch break he will be able to go and get some gifts.

He stands in front of his boss's desk with the reports from the previous PR disaster, and the updates of the campaign. He is proud that he managed to write it all out, and show it to his boss without a single delay.

His boss looks it over and gives him a look, "I think you could do better. Can't you reload all the previous votes?"

"As my report states, that would take a considerable amount of time. It’s an opportunity for people to vote again as many times as they would like. We can use this time to get more votes since those tweets went viral, and we are getting more clicks to our homepage, domestically and internationally."

His boss, Suzuki-san eyes him, then smiles, "I'm glad that you are part of our team, Sugawara-kun."

This makes Sugawara relax as his boss continues, "Yet, there is something else I want to discuss."

Sugawara looks down at his watch, and it’s getting close to lunchtime. He asks, "Would it be possible for us to discuss it after lunch? I still have some work to do, and didn't eat breakfast."

Suzuki-san nods. Sugawara breathes a sigh of relief, and heads back to his desk to continue working. He thinks maybe his day will get better, and the only hurdle is to buy gifts— and that should be simple enough.

Sugawara feels betrayed. He stands at the entrance of a department store. The store is filled with people fighting and scavenging things to buy at the last minute. Sugawara sighs as he walks around the store looking for anything that can catch his eye. He goes into the sports store. Hopefully, they will have something that he can use as Valentine's day gifts. He looks at his watch, and he only has twenty minutes left. The first twenty wasted on eating fast food, but at least he has a full stomach so he can go into battle. Sugawara tries to look for something that he can use to pass off as a gift. He knows towels are too clichéd; water bottles are a no, he has to get something different for each and every one of them. He picks up some sports socks, but stops when he hears Tooru's disgruntled voice about getting socks as a Valentine’s Day gift in his head. He hears that annoying internal voice whisper again, ‘you can break the rule’. Sugawara shakes his head, and decides that it won’t happen. He refuses to chance it. He leaves the sports goods store to make him concentrate on something else. Sugawara glances at his watch again, fifteen minutes left for him to buy something.

He goes inside a chocolate shop for two seconds, but there are too many people, and no breathing room. His idea of using foods as a gift isn't as original as he thought, as there are too many people considering the same thing. He looks around a bit more. Sugawara knows that they don't need any more home appliances. He continues to walk through the floors to look for anything. At the last level he visits, with five more minutes left on the clock, he sees what has to be too clichéd—a selection of red silk boxers. Sugawara seriously considers grabbing three pairs randomly and going. His contemplation lasts for a bit longer than it should have. Sugawara decides not to, it feels a little bit wrong to buy something that isn't romantic for Valentine's day; Also, he can imagine the endless teasing he would have received. He doesn't mind playing games with his partners, but this is a bit beyond his comfort zone. Sugawara looks at the time again, and realizes he only has five minutes left, so he hightails it out of there, and back to work.

The rest of the day is, thankfully, uneventful for once, and Sugawara views that as the stars finally giving him breathing room. He looks at the clock, and manages to finish everything by 7:30. Sugawara hums as he packs up his suitcase. He thinks there should be stores open for about another hour and a half, so there should be something left that he can pass off as a gift.

"Oh, Sugawara-kun, we haven't had our chance to talk."

Sugawara curses to himself. He wants to blow off his boss, but decides that would not be a good idea.

"Yes! Sorry. I was happily able to catch up."

"Understandable, you're a hard worker." Suzuki-san says with a tight-lipped, business smile.

"Thank you," Sugawara replies back, giving the same smile.

"You see, what I want to discuss with you is regarding our next project, do you have time?"

Sugawara nods and walks to his manager’s desk, standing at the front while the manager sits. "Well, I noticed that you have been working really hard, and I would like to reward you with another big project that is due in a few months.”

Sugawara tries to control his emotions. He knows that having these projects will be great, and that he can eventually move up to assistant manager of the department, but he can’t take on another project with such a short span of time. He is busy enough as it is.

“Suzuki-san, I appreciate the offer, but you see my plate is full at the moment. I would love to talk more about this opportunity in greater detail.”

“But Sugawara-kun, this project is the Olympics project. Since we are going to be the sponsored airline during the Tokyo Olympics, we need all hands on board.”

This catches Sugawara by surprise, so he asks in the kindest tone he can muster, “I thought that was your project, sir?”

“Well, umm, yes, but I want to give it to you.” Suzuki-san starts to loosen his tie.

Sugawara knows what that means it means that he didn’t start on the presentation or the research yet, and wants him to do all the work. He grits his teeth and knows he has to say his words carefully, “Thank you for the opportunity. I will work on it starting next week.”

“No. I want you to start working on it today, time is money Sugawara-kun.”

Sugawara doesn’t know how he keeps from saying anything sarcastic or along the lines, ‘If you weren’t so busy playing golf all the time, maybe this would not have happened!’

Instead, he says, “I want to work on it, but sir, I have been traveling and working tooth and nail on these projects. I went to fix a mishap when it really wasn’t my duty to! I like working here, but I want to go home and be with my boyfriends, and apologize to them!"

Sugawara does not care what his boss looks like, he grabs his suitcase, and leaves the building. He wants to talk to them. He takes his phone out, and notices that his boyfriends have been silent. He worries that they are mad at him.

 He shakes his head, there’s no way that they’re mad because he ignored their gesture this morning. _Is there?_ Sugawara begins to panic as to how to rectify it. He should have bought those silk boxers. He runs into the department store, and while he does that he texts his boyfriends that he is off of work and will be home soon. Sugawara starts to bite the inside of his cheeks; it’s a bit unfair that he has to go around and buy something. He knows that all of them have to wake up early to go to work, but their work week is less stressful, and odd things don't keep happening to them or their departments. Sugawara feels the annoyance grow as he broods on the unfairness that he can't be as romantic as his partners.

When he goes to the silk boxers, they are sold out, and Sugawara lets out a frustrated groan. He knows he failed them, and looks around for any store that is open where he might be able to get some scraps to pass off as a gift, or where he could just get one substantial gift for everyone. Sugawara shakes his head again, that’s breaking the rule. He sighs and accepts defeat. He is a lousy boyfriend. He straightens himself up and starts to leave the store, and, for lack of better term, goes to face the music.

The world hates him, Sugawara decides. The one time their apartment complex's elevator doesn't stop at every single floor to let people on and off in big masses, the ride back up is smooth. He hates it. He walks in painful slowness to their apartment door. He breathes in when he arrives too soon for his feet, and opens the door haltingly. He enters the hallway that’s lined with candles, the smell of a sweet field of wildflowers, his favorite, and he blinks. He sees the floor with jars of kimchi that is in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the living room. He sees a note addressed to him. Sugawara, confused, and reaches down to take the letter and flips it open.

_I love that you love spices. It gives me an adventure. – Tooru_

Sugawara blinks and shakes his head, but takes off his shoes before picking up the jar. It’s a good kimchi brand. Sugawara's heart melts. The guilt of not buying gifts is growing, but he feels incredibly touched. He locks the door, and continues his journey down the hall until he arrives at the door to their living room. There is another note with a pair of sneakers dangling on the handle. Sugawara takes the sneakers and smells them. They are straight out of the box. Brand new sneakers. He knows that he needed new ones, but thought he would be okay not getting them for at least seven months. He flips open the note.

_I'm happy that we can walk together for the future. – Hajime_

Sugawara's heart fills with joy. Hajime—who is a bit gruff on the outside, but is a teddy bear on the inside—always notices the small things about Sugawara. Sugawara can't contain his smile; he’s about to turn the knob to get the surprise but freezes. He doesn't want to enter. He’s scared. The guilt that he wants to break the rule of not being romantic—something he drafted and created on Valentine’s day—and this nagging feeling that he should just say screw it. He is unfair to Tooru and Hajime, they too are always busy, but at least they made time for him and their relationships during their busy week. Sugawara feels another stab of selfishness stab through him. He doesn't want to leave them. Not like this. He starts to panic, because he knows that once he opens the door he will be met with Daichi's gift, and he’s sure that he will get something bigger and better once he gets in. He remembers the red roses and chocolates this morning, he barely gave them a look—was that from Daichi? Sugawara's hand starts to clamp up, making his palm sweat. He doesn't want to open the door. He stands there, unmoving. He waits. He jumps when the door opens, Daichi now standing in front of him with a sweet smile. Sugawara goes forward and puts his face against Daichi.

"I'm so sorry," Sugawara whispers.

Then, Sugawara feels warm arms wrap around him. Tension releases as Sugawara feels his shoulders relax, and it’s like everything is okay. His shoulders drop, and Daichi puts his hand onto Sugawara's head and smiles.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to get everyone gifts," Sugawara confesses, "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Daichi chuckles and kisses Sugawara's nose, "It’s okay, we figured that you forgot about today."

Sugawara blinks in surprise as Daichi takes away the jar of kimchi and his new shoes, putting them down on the side table. He doesn't have time to process when Daichi pulls his hand forward into the living room. It’s lit up with candles like what he smelled earlier. He sees their living room transformed into pillow forts and blankets with a projector hanging up. There’s finger food laying around the fort. He sees Tooru laying with his head on Hajime's lap, and Hajime threading through Tooru's hair with his fingers. Tooru has a blissful expression, looking up at Hajime who is smiling softly. It’s sweet, and it showcases their tender side. Daichi squeezes his hand and coughs a little, causing Tooru to jump up from the cushions and hug Sugawara. "Welcome home!"

Sugawara blinks in confusion, and feels Tooru’s kiss on his check, which Sugawara returns. Iwaizumi stands up from the cushions, and walks over.

"We were waiting for you," Daichi says.

Hajime pats lovingly on Daichi's back as Sugawara tries to process what just happened.

"We knew that you would most likely forget to get us gifts." Sugawara panics, and he knows he eyes widen.

"Don't worry. We were more concerned about your stress levels. We’re not going to break up with you," Daichi adds.

Sugawara looks at Hajime and Tooru, who nod in agreement.

Tooru lets go of Sugawara and takes his hand, pulling him away from Daichi's warm touch. He follows Tooru. They flop onto one of the many cushions spread on the floor. The pillows are nice and soft, and he feels some movements on his shoulder, peeking back to see Tooru messaging it, "We decided to give you some relaxation tonight. You are in for a treat of a message by me, the great Oikawa Tooru. Iwa-chan is going to feed you, and Daichi-kun will attend to your drinks."

Sugawara starts to giggle and turns to the side, "So, are you saying that I'm being treated like a sultan, and you are my harem girls?"

Hajime sits down beside him, and plucks a grape, popping it into Sugawara's mouth, which he accepts  gladly, "We prefer harem men, but that will do."

Sugawara laughs, and looks at Daichi, "Daichi, were you the one that came up with this idea?"

Daichi sits on the other side of Sugawara and rubs his cheek—his look says everything to Sugawara. That unbreakable trust that explains to Sugawara what Daichi always wanted from him, ever since the day that they started dating back in high school. It’s pure; ‘I will always love everything about you, Suga’. Sugawara kisses those fingers. He relaxes into Oikawa as the man works on some of the knots that are still there. He lets out a sigh of happiness, contentment, and, most of all, just relaxing with these boys is everything to him. Sugawara chuckles and loosen into Tooru’s touches, being frequently fed by Iwaizumi. He feels Daichi get up from where he was, and hears noises from the kitchen—most likely it’s some water to drink. It’s as though he is in heaven as the knots are worked out.

"I love the gifts. Thanks, Tooru, Hajime, Daichi." He wants to give them a meaningful look, but the massage is just so good that he doesn't bother.

He hears Hajime laugh, "Glad you like it. For our date, do you want to go running?" Hajime jokes.

"Are you crazy? With my new shoes you will beat my record, and that's an unfair disadvantage," Sugawara pouts.

"See, I told you guys that Iwa-chan is competitive."

He feels a dip on his side and a glass is pressed into his hand, Sugawara smiles as the fresh water goes down his throat, and Daichi's voice rings through, "Yes, yes, we always knew about that."

"I'm not that competitive," Hajime defends, but Sugawara can see the light pout, causing the three of them to laugh.

While Sugawara enjoys his massage he decides he needs to say something, "Oh, by the way, Tooru. Sunday…" he feels the back get pushed a little bit tighter.

"Yes, Yes, Maki told me. You know I'm not that excited to practice with Chibi-chan after the last time I practiced with him for a whole week. Do you even know how many tosses I gave him before, during, and after practice?"

"Yeah, Hinata's never-ending ball of energy never surprised me," Daichi adds.

Sugawara laughs. An unconcerned laugh that he hadn’t had all week. It feels good, and he’s happy. Sugawara never knew that occasionally breaking his rules would produce such a lovely evening. He looks up and sees Daichi and Hajime share a kiss, and  Daichi’s fingers ruffle through Sugawara’s hair. Sugawara also catches Oikawa's face coming down to kiss him as well. Sugawara thinks that maybe he can be more flexible about the rules and dates, and find ways that they could still enjoy time together in this relationship.

****

The relationship agreement between Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Oikawa Tooru. The more relaxed version of understanding between the four of them. 

Everyone must be present on the days that scheduled for the four of them

1.   If you are on a business trip, the person aligned with your date night must take you to the airport or pick you up.  
          A) If it is the night that is all four of you than the rest must go with them.  
          B) If sick, the person you are on date night with must take care of you. If it is the case that it's the night of the four, you are in luck, and all will take care of you.                 
          C) The person that you are on date night with is the responsible partner.  
          D) If anyone asks about our relationship, we speak the truth.

2.   For Holiday parties, please see rule 1-D.  
3.   For Family gatherings, please see rule 1-D.  
4.   For any social functions, 1-D.  
5.   If old friends are visiting, discuss with everyone so all could make arrangements.  
6.   Sunday is neighborhood volleyball association night. If you cannot make it for business and sickness, sucks to be you, and rule 1-C would not be implemented.  
7.   Chores are done based on personal preference.  
8.   All communications with the four must be open, honest, and respectful.  
9.   We do not miss major romantic holidays together and celebrate it with a bang.  
10\. If one of the member is tired or just had a long week, it is okay to be flexible and take things easy. Rule 10 only applies if they break a significant rule, but needs to remind themselves that they are human.

These rules are agreed upon by the four members stated at the beginning.  This document, or Partnership Agreement, is .

Daichi and Hajime gave Sugawara and Tooru a long stare as they added in that rule. Tooru and Sugawara look at Daichi and Hajime with the added confusion with a single word of, “What?”

“That last part was added for you two, you guys need to take it easy once in a while.”

“You guys worry too much, right, Suga-chan?” Tooru says with a wink.

“I know, right?” Sugawara chuckles and gives Hajime and Daichi a squeeze, seeing those two just roll their eyes as they place the newly amended rules on the refrigerator.

"And don't take them too seriously." Iwaizumi says.  

Sugawara smile, "I won't." 

The End

 


End file.
